Merry Mixups
by motown lady
Summary: Lee and Amanda each get a jolt as they receive gifts from one another in Christmas of 1985. Is it a joke or something else?
1. Chapter 1

Merry Mixups

Chapter 1

The office Christmas party in 1985 was in full swing a few days before the holiday and Billy acted as Santa handing out gifts to everyone.

Lee and Amanda however were delayed from the festivities. She had food deliveries she was making to the hospital and nursing homes as she did every year and Lee was in Rockville chasing down a lead for a case which turned out to be a hoax.

When they each returned to the office later the party was winding down as the workers were heading out to enjoy their holiday weekend with their families.

Billy led them into his office to give them each a bag with their gifts stating, "Sorry you both missed the party."

He then asked Lee, "How did that lead in Rockville turn out?"

Lee shook his head and sighed, "A lot of time and gas wasted, I'm afraid. Sorry, Billy."

Billy shrugged replying, "It happens that way sometimes. Although I'm sure you were secretly delighted to miss out on the fanfare here-"

Lee cleared his throat remarked, "Yeah, well. Maybe next year, huh?"

Amanda and Billy looked at him and then each other and shook their heads. They'd believe it when they see it!

Billy responded to Amanda, "Jeannie wanted me to thank you for your gift, Amanda. We appreciate it and we hope you have a wonderful Christmas."

Amanda smiled and nodded commenting, "Oh you're welcome, Sir. Merry Christmas."

Looking at her watch then Amanda stated, "Well, I'd better be going. I still have baskets left to deliver. Enjoy your holiday."

She started to leave and Lee responded, "I'll walk you to your car. I've gotta get going myself. Merry Christmas, Billy. "

Billy nodded and answered, "Merry Christmas, Lee. Take care now."

Lee and Amanda got down to the parking lot and Lee saw what Amanda had in the back of her car and shook his head in amazement!

He asked her, "How do you do this every year? You must be worn out. You know if you want, I could maybe help you finish this?"

But Amanda shook her head and responded, "Oh no, Lee. That's really very sweet, but you must have your own plans tonight? The last of this is for my neighbors anyway. I'll be fine."

Lee nodded slowly looking at his watch and sighed deeply.

Amanda noticed the hesitation and remarked chuckling, "Oh boy! I know that look-"

Lee shrugged offhandedly and answered, "What look?"

Amanda smiled and stated, "The look that says you have to do something that you don't wanna do! Anything having to do with this holiday and your uncle. Am I right?"

Lee grumbled and replied, "Oh, Amanda-"

Amanda pointed with glee at him and commented, "I knew it! Hey, didn't you and the Colonel discuss getting together Christmas Day? I know when we had dinner that one night with him-"

Lee grimaced replying, "It's not set in stone, Amanda-"

Amanda sighed and answered, "Look, there's nothing more important than family especially at this time of the year. If you don't call him he's liable to think you don't care. Promise me you'll call him, okay?"

Lee shook his head and growled, "If I promise will you get off my back, please?"

Amanda put up a hand stating, "All right, all right. Merry Christmas, Lee."

Lee responded, "Merry Christmas, Amanda."

They shared a small hug and Lee helped her into her car and she left with Lee thinking, Why does she care so much?

Christmas morning arrived and Amanda woke as she heard her boys Phillip and Jamie moving about. Time to get up she thought. Looking at the time she thought, Thank goodness they let Mother and I sleep a bit longer this year.

Last year it was 6 AM. This year it was just before 7:30.

Dotty met her in the hall and hugged her daughter stating, "Merry Christmas, Dear."

Amanda returned the hug responding, "Merry Christmas, Mother. Have you been awake long?'

Dotty yawned and commented shaking her head remarking, "No. But while I was going to the bathroom, I heard a destinct thump from downstairs so I thought I should head down before the boys patience wears out."

Amanda chuckled and answered, "You're right about that. Let's go."

They came down the stairs and Jamie stated, "Can we open presents now, Mom?"

Amanda sighed and replied with mock sadness, "Well Merry Christmas to you too, Sweetheart. May I have a hug first, please?"

Phillip and Jamie hugged both Dotty and Amanda commenting, "Merry Christmas!"

Amanda smiled and responded, "Much better! Now, let's first have our Christmas waffles and then we'll open some presents-"

The boys groaned and Dotty remarked, "Tell you what. I have to get things ready anyway so why don't the three of you start, hmm? Amanda, there's a bag behind the tree I think you should look at first, Darling."

Amanda remembered it was the gift bag from IFF and shook her head commenting, "No. That's all right, Mother. It's just from the people at work. I can look at it later-"

Dotty conjoled her saying, "Oh, c'mon! We'd love to see what you got from your friends at work. Go ahead, Dear."

Phillip exclaimed, "Yeah, Mom. Please?"

Amanda shrugged, "All right. Let's go to the couch..."

She sat as Phillip brought over the bag. Amanda found a small bag inside from Francine filled with a pair of diamond studded earrings and some perfume.

Amanda took a whiff of the perfume and it smelled expensive but she liked it.

Next from Billy and Jeannie was fruitcake-Jeannie's recipe.

Finally, a box from...Victoria's Secret?! What in the world? It had to be a mistake!

The tag read: From Lee.

Amanda cleared her throat as the phone rang.

To distract the boys Amanda stated, "I'll bet that's your dad. Go ahead, Fellas."

While they rushed to the phone and Dotty's back was turned Amanda opened the box and couldn't believe her eyes!

It was a black teddy sheer as could be!

Not finding a receipt, she quickly put it back in the box and put everything back in the bag and rushed upstairs to put it away!

What on earth was Lee doing? He certainly never intimated that their relationship had changed in that direction! It had to be a joke, but she'd certainly find out when she returned to work Monday!

Meanwhile, Lee had opened a present from Amanda while his uncle was on the phone. The two had decided to have Christmas at the Colonel's base.

It was a book but it threw Lee for a loop!

It was a self-help book for men to romance that certain woman!

Lee was stunned! There was no receipt and no time to think about it when his uncle got off the phone! He quickly ran to put it away in his suitcase before his uncle asked about it.

It had to be a joke but Amanda wasn't that way at all! What was going on here?!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Mixups

Chapter 2

Monday morning came as Lee and Amanda prepared to head to work from their separate homes.

Meanwhile, two Agency employees were on the phone with each other from their homes having a disagreement over what presents they received from the party.

Woman states: "I would've thought I meant more to you by now! A scarf? Really?!"

Man responds: "Well, what about you? A book on Westerns? I thought you knew me!"

Woman queries unbelieveably: Wait! What did you say? A book? Westerns? I most certainly did not get you that! Do you have the receipt?"

Man sarcastically replies: "Yeah, I got it right here! Of course I don't! Why would I have a receipt? You should have it since you bought it!"

Woman sighing answered: "Usually when someone receives a gift they have something called a gift receipt that they can take to the store with the item for exchanges. Got it now?"

Man irritatedly remarks: "Look, I'll meet you at the office and we'll go through our desks and figure this out!"

They both hang up and leave their homes heading to the Agency.

By the time Lee and Amanda arrive, the office is abuzz with the mystery of who gave what to whom throwing a wrench into a typical work day!

By lunchtime Billy has had enough and comes out of his office making an announcement:

"All right, People. Listen up! There has been various discrepancies concerning the gift exchanges we did at our office party. Now, who here got the wrong gifts? Whoever raises their hands will come into my office immediately so that we can put an end to this ridiculous interruption of our day and get back to work! Am I making myself clear?!"

Everyone nodded and the four people raised their hands: Lee, Amanda, one person from the Accounting Department and one from Cryptology!

The four involved went into Billy's office and as they all sat down with their bags Billy put the blinds down and made a final statement remarking,

"People, We enjoy our holiday festivities because it's rare here when we can unwind and actually enjoy something.

Now whatever gifts were meant for each other and the reasons behind the thought of the gift for that person are their business. It was clearly a mistake and we won't discuss it again. You will tag your gifts next year, keep them in the same bags so that Santa will deliver to the right person. You may now exchange to the right person and leave this office and get back to work. "

Lee gave his gift to the Cryptology man while Amanda gave hers to the Accounting woman and then they gave their wrongful gifts to Lee and Amanda and apologies were exchanged as well.

Billy nodded as Lee and Amanda left and Billy stated to the two left in the room, "Rick, Jill? Sit down for a moment."

They sat and Billy responded, "I try very hard not to get involved in my agent's personal business but I have to ask that whatever your relationship is stays outside this building so that this kind of thing doesn't happen again."

Rick spoke up asking as he gestured out towards the bullpen, "Excuse me Sir, but what about Stetson and King?"

Billy shook his head querying, "What about them?"

Jill spoke up next smirking as she replied, "Rick has a valid point, Sir. Anyone can see that there's at least something starting there if it hasn't already-"

Billy stopped her with a hand raised and questioned incredulously, "Just a moment, Jill. Since when has this become The Rona Barrett building? Are we to report to any rag paper out there about any and all interpersonal communication in this unit?"

When Jill began to answer Billy commented firmly,"This is an intelligence community for a reason. If anything out of the ordinary should come to light out there, we would cease to exist as a cover and we would all be relocated. As for what goes on in here, it is our own business to deal with our own problems unless it affects work performances and then things would have to be adjusted for the employees. This isn't a playground. I don't tolerate tattling games of any kind. Do your work, keep your noses clean and we won't have any problems. Dismissed."

The two workers left silently each thinking twice about mixing their work and personal relationship.

Meanwhile Lee and Amanda were in the conference room discussing opening their gifts and Amanda caught a grin go across Lee's face as he mentioned the lingerie box and chuckled stating, "I wish I'd have been there when your family saw that!"

Amanda blushed with embarrassment and replied, "Well, they saw nothing because the phone rang and it kept my boys distracted and my mother was getting the waffle mix ready and the iron out so I put everything back in the bag and scooted upstairs to put it away before they could ask any questions and what's so darn funny, Mister?"

Lee cleared his throat and shook his head grinning still as he replied, "Nothing really. But you could have kept Billy and Jeannie's gift, right? And what about Francine's gift? Surely she-"

Amanda sighed irritatedly and commented, "Why must men be so obtuse? Of course I kept their presents! Anyway now that I have the right one from you, I can use it when I need to. Thank you."

Lee nodded as he glanced at his book about westerns and whistled low stating, "I'll enjoy this for sure. Histories of famous cowboys and the places they lived. There's even a section on John Wayne. Thank you."

It was Amanda's turn to giggle as she nodded and Lee then stared at her and queried, "What's so funny?"

Amanda gulped as she replied shrugging, "Oh, I was trying to get a picture of you as you saw the other book! Did your uncle see it?"

Lee shook his head furiously remarking, "No way in hell! He woulda been up in arms about the " talk" he had with me when I was the right age and wondered why I hadn't listened!"

Lee then asked, "So, what was in that box anyway? I'm sure it wasn't anything you're used to-"

Amanda swallowed and retorted, "What do you mean by that? I've worn things before-"

Lee chuckled stating, "Yeah, the nightgown the day we met and then that oversized robe when I came over that night to take you for a ride in my new car. What's that look about?"

Amanda narrowed her eyes at him asking, "What do you mean by that?"

Lee sighed and replied as he went to the door, "Forget it. Let's just get back to work-"

But Amanda shook her head remarking as she grabbed his arm to stop him, "No, no! You started this. I want you to tell me what you're thinking about!"

Lee swallowed hard. Damn. Why had he said anything and what was he to say now?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Mixups

Chapter 3

Amanda was waiting for Lee to explain himself as he once again stuck his foot in his mouth discussing of all things her choice of wardrobe!

Lee cleared his throat stating, "I didn't mean anything by it but you do dress a certain way and I was just trying to-"

Amanda nodded thinking, Keep going, Stetson! You're right where I want you!

Lee tried again. "What I mean is...well, no one really sees you any other way than the way you usually are and so-"

Amanda sighed and nodded going to the door remarking, "Ahh, so that's it."

Lee responded, "What?"

Amanda then opened the door and seeing Jill nearby whispered, "Jill? Do you still have that box here?"

Jill looked at her strangely and replied, "Yeah. Under my desk. It wouldn't fit in the drawer. Why?"

Amanda smiled commenting, "I need to borrow what's in it for a moment, please."

Francine was coming out of the elevator and Amanda getting the box from Jill stated to Francine, "I need your help for a second, please? Follow me."

The two ladies went off to the women's restroom and Rick responded to Jill, "What's going on?"

Jill shrugged and replied, "I dunno."

She then saw Lee's face and thought, Hmm. Amanda looks confident like she's winning an argument and he looks like he's in the doghouse. Ooh! This oughta be good, whatever she's planning!

A few minutes later all activity in the office stopped as Amanda walked back to the area wearing the teddy that was Jill's and then the murmurs and whistles started!

Lee stunned slumped into the chair at his desk! What the hell?!

Amanda seeing the expression smiled and said to everyone present as she walked around the room and then headed for Lee's desk, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm dressed this way to show my partner here that I can wear this kind of thing. And have before!"

As Amanda got to Lee's desk she put her hands on either side of his desk as he squirmed in his chair and she positioned herself so that he saw every last inch of her and she queried to him, "Just how do you think I got my two children, Lee? Wearing a gunny sack and sipping iced tea?"

Lee's face turned a deep red from embarrassment and he gulped stating, "Okay, okay, I get it. Please go change, huh?"

But Amanda then seated herself in Lee's lap and purred, "I was wearing this same kind of thing when my ex and I were together and we had soft music and hot toddys to help us get in the mood. So yes, I can turn a man on when I need to but I have standards when it comes to my children. So don't ever judge this book by the cover again, hmm?"

She then got up and walked back towards the restroom calmly amid claps and cheers from the crowd!

Francine then shook her head as she looked at Lee and commented, "My, my, my! I don't know what you could have said to turn her into that but bravo, my friend!"

Lee growled as he stood up from his desk and grabbed his keys stalking off, "Shut up, Desmond! Tell Billy I had to get some air!"

As Lee left in the elevator Billy came out of his office and remarked to Francine, "All right, what's going on now?"

Francine looked around as everyone got back to business and Amanda came out of the restroom and gave Jill back her box and headed to her desk and sat down.

She shrugged replying, "I dunno, Billy. From what I hear, Lee said something stupid and Amanda put him back in his place. Oh, and he's out getting some air. Got a bit too stuffy for him, I guess. Do you need anything or can I get back to work now?"

Billy was bewildered as he looked around and shook his head slowly stating, "No. Go ahead. "

He turned back toward his office and going in muttered, "This has been a very strange day."

The End

Merry Christmas, Readers!


End file.
